On top of the world
by silverpermedyatohairwut
Summary: Kagura is next. She will be the one to lead the yatos in the Amanto war which only happens every 10 years and which may cost her life. What will happen to Kagura? What will happen to the people she loves when she's gone?
1. Chapter 1

**This intro took me a long time to think of BUTT I made it anyway :)) I wanna make a long fic sooo please review and give me suggestions or tell me some shits :) I wanna try a sad fic so yahh I want to make people cry..hehehe...(nahh jk) but seriously... I want to make a really sad fic oh and btw this is my 2nd fic. You can check out my first fanfic if you want to ;)**

* * *

"Who are you?" Kagura asked the mysterious shadow in front of her, it did not show any movement or action it just stayed in a standing position "You are aware that you are the queen of all the yatos right? The amanto war is taking place here on earth in 4 months...you must prepare." And suddenly the shadow disappeared. "Of course, we must win...or else our race will be extinct" She said to herself and simply walked away from the dark room. Kagura woke up and found herself sweating so much, she quickly got up and opened her sliding door. She stood on her feet and proceeded to her regular morning activities. She added jogging and combat training to her routine, it was a natural thing for a yato to train often. She was doing everything seriously for unknown reasons_ "Is it because the war is near?" _She said to herself. She continued using Hasegawa aka Madao as a punching bag. She became so focused on her strength that the Madao was bleeding inside and out but then she was distracted by a voice, a voice that annoyed her so much. Okita Sougo's voice. "Oi China! You're committing violent actions. I have no other choice but to arrest you." He walked towards while she continued punching and when he was at such a close distance, she punched him right at the face. He fell straight to the floor and looked helpless, Kagura looked at him and imagined him as a fellow yato, she involuntarily helped him up and ran away leaving a blushing Sougo behind.

She ran to the Yorozuya house and jumped to the sleeping Sadaharu's back which woke him up "Sadaharu! Bring me to Italy!" Sadaharu tilted his head in confusion "I mean the flower field we usually go to when I don't feel good!" The dog barked signalling that he understood what she said and started running out of the house to their destination. When they were in the crowded streets of Edo, Kagura's head just started spinning and aching, she closed her eyes and opened them slowly to find out that time was slow, everything around her was moving in a very slow motion except for herself. She looked at her surroundings once again and found familiar faces like Gintoki's, Shinpachi's and Sougo's. She caught Sougo staring at her slowly and remembered what she did to him earlier. She looked away feeling flustered. When she blinked again, everything was back to normal. "My powers...they're acting up again.." she said to herself. In a few minutes, she noticed that they were going up a hill knowing that she's close to her destination. She checked the ground and it was full of beautiful flowers of different colors. "We're here" She jumped down off Sadaharu and walked towards a huge tree, the only tree on the flower field. She sat beneath its branches and rested her head on its trunks. Her eyelids were dropping and tried to open it but failed. She was napping.

_"Uncle! Where are you going? And why are you wearing that get-up? You know its only for battles right?" I ask my late uncle when he was still alive, I was 7 years old by then. He looked at me in grief and lay his hand on top of my head "I must go and fight the other creatures out there..and one day, you'll be doing this too. Someday, you'll lead the yatos and claim that we're the strongest race of all the universe. Someday, you'll be participating in the Amanto war which only happens every 10 years" I look at him in confusion, I didn't really understand what he said but I do know...that this Amanto war will cost me my life._

* * *

_There I was, surrounded by my relatives. They were all sad and some were crying. I didn't know what was going on, I didn't know why I was wearing a black dress, I didn't know why my father kept shouting "It should have been me!", I approached my dear brother and tugged his shirt "What's happening" He looked at me and pointed out to that coffin near the flowers. I walked slowly to the coffin and noticed that the man inside it was my uncle."Why is he in a coffin?! He...He cant be dead!" I was so clueless before and I shouted to everyone. I cried all my tears out and fell to the floor. Everyone looked at me as if they feel sorry for me, they knew I was close to my uncle since my dad was always leaving for business trips. Kamui comforted me and whispered to me "He's dead imouto-chan...he's dead.." And then it hit me like brick thrown into someone's crotch, Im next. I remembered that he said that one day I will lead the yatos in the amanto war. Im the next leader._

* * *

_The paper my uncle wrote before his death contained the next leader he personally chose for the amanto war, I was 13 years old when they announced the next leader. I was always called for meetings and trainings and everyone else greeted me as if I was such a high class person. I had the riches and the fame but...no life. I only had training for years and discovered my hidden powers like earth ,fire, telekinesis ,time control , telepathy, super strength, and protection wherein I make barriers. I still haven't discovered all my powers yet but I will someday... Training was so boring and I already mastered everything a yato could do. Then I was 15...the worst age of my life, my brother left me calling me a weakling, and my dad didn't come back, also my mom was on the verge of dying already. When my mom passed away I ran away from my planet. I disguised myself as a 14 year old Kagura instead of the 17 year old me so that the other amantos who are after me wouldn't easily recognize me. And now that it has been 10 years, my death is getting closer day by day._

Kagura woke up from her life narrative dream and as she opened up her eyes she saw a sandy haired man before her sitting beside her. "What are you doing here?" He looked at her with a dull face and said "I heard a voice screaming "..dead!" and it turned out to be you..." She gave a soft chuckle and looked at him sweetly "You worried?" As soon as he saw her 'cute' face he looked away hiding his red tinted face and replied "No..not really.." Kagura went curious to see the sadist's reaction when he hears about her near death "Hey sadist...what would you do if I die?" He looked at her with a worried face then started laughing "Of course I'd feel happy!" He had a happy face fixed on him which made Kagura look down in sadness "..but everything would feel uncomfortable without you..then I'll regret losing you and everyone else will feel depressed too..." With that answer, she looked at him and smiled at him "Thanks.." she said to him. Sougo liked this feeling...him being alone with his china is a moment he had been waiting for. But everyone knows that good things must come to an end so Kagura stood up hopped on to Sadaharu's back "See ya!...and thanks again" Sougo looked at her and did not want her to leave but Sadaharu already left with Kagura and she was nowhere in sight anymore. "Darn...I should have said something more nice.." Sougo said to himself.

As Kagura was back into the streets of Edo with a few people there, she roamed around the streets feeling happy. She then stopped walking when she saw a man the same hair color as hers with a braid on his hair. He turned around and the man had blue eyes and he was smiling. It was Kamui. "..Shit.."

* * *

**Quite short ain't it? Im sorry *bows* ..i keep apologizing... Im sorry! I will probably take time in making the next chapter since I have school to deal with...Nooo!...but anys~ Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^-^ Review and you'll make this person happy for a day :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im sorry if there's not much on this chapter because of SO MUCH academics and cause Im watching this cool anime called 'Shingeki No Kyojin'...I tried ok! and I did my best!...I know its short but the weekend is coming so I'll make a looonger chapter filled with...stuff? mehh just read -_-**

* * *

Kamui turned his head toward Kagura's direction and as soon as he saw her, he bolted to her and gave her a big hug. Kagura didn't know what to do and just reciprocated to his action. The yato siblings were now united, when she finally got back to her senses she pushed him away and asked him "What are you doing here?" He rested his chin on top of her head and said "I came to help my precious sister...I dont want you to die." She immediately looked the opposite direction and pouted "As if you care about me anyway.." She felt a tear drop from her cheek when she remembered that he left her all alone suffering. As soon as he saw her tearing up, he left guilty and sad. He wanted to tell her the real reason why he left her but that would only make the situation even worse. Kagura wiped her tears away and looked straight into Kamui's eyes "Look...the past is behind us but..I will never forget what you did to me." Her eyes were filled with hatred and sorrow while Kamui was just staring at her, _"How much pain did you feel imouto-chan?"_ Kamui embraced her once again and vowed to himself that he would always protect his precious sister. "Kagura-chan, just remember that your big brother is here to protect you." "But what if you'll leave me again?" She looked at him once more with teary eyes and started sobbing. Kamui smiled at her and said "Didn't you say the past is behind us now? I was stupid then.. but now I'll always be there for you." He sweetly kissed her on the forehead and wiped her tears away. _"You're here with me...what have I to worry?"_

Behind the scenes was a jealous Sougo eavesdropping on Kagura and a mysterious man who looks like her. "Could it be that she has a fiancee'?..no! that can't be possible!" He continued biting his nails and suddenly slapped himself "Wait...why would I be worried about her? I mean, she's a yato!" he calmed himself down and walked away. After a few seconds he jolted back to his original position and said "I'll just check if she does anything stupid.." He looked at the place where he saw Kagura and the man but were no longer there, he searched left, right, up and down and when he looked behind him he saw the duo staring down at him. "Oi sadist...what do you think you're doing huh?"She put on a gangster setting on her face while Kamui wore a shinigami mask."Who is this dude huh? I might want to eat his soul..." The siblings continued acting weird while Sougo just stared at them boringly. "Are you idiots done now?" he yawned glared at the strange man beside Kagura "And who are you?" Kamui grinned in pride and said "Im this beautiful girl's older brother and not a being shall take my imouto-chan without going up against me!..the almighty Kamui!" after the so called 'grand' introduction, without noticing he no longer saw his sister and the guy who eavesdropped them in front of him, instead he saw them in a very very far distance, avoiding him. A vein popped out of Kamui's head and exclaimed "Damn you! You could've just told me to shut my mouth!" He then started chasing them.

* * *

**I told you it would be a short chapter...anyway! Remember I said something about making this fic really sad? well then CHANGE OF PLANS! I wont make this fanfic of mine dramatic every chapter! i mean..that would be annoying...I just made this chap the 'happy part of the story where not much happens..yet!' Let me just remind you guys that I'm a person who loves comedy :) Sorry if I seem so..so..moody right now. I'm currently having diarrh- oh never mind! Please review to give me some motivation and support :)))**


End file.
